Tarabon
}} }}}} Tarabon is a country situated in the southwest coast of the Westlands. Its capital, Tanchico, is a port situated on the western coast on the Aryth Ocean. Tarabon's eastern border abuts Amadicia, and its northern border is with the Almoth Plain. Its people are called Taraboners. Geography Tarabon is located on the west coast of the Westlands, along the Aryth Ocean. Its capital city is Tanchico, located at the mouth of the River Andahar. History Taraboners claim themselves descendants of the Age of Legends. In fact, part of the Panarch's Palace is still from that time. They also call themselves the Tree of Man. When Almoth still lived, it was rumored that Tarabon actually had pieces of Avendesora. The tree in their banner and sigil celebrates this heritage. In , three nobles of Artur Hawkwing's regional government, Lord Haren Maseed, Lady Tazenia Nerenhald and Lord Boral Amadia, took Tanchico and formed a nation. Lord Boral was murdered, subsequently Haren became King and Tazenia became Panarch. By the time of the tradition of male King and female Panarch was firmly established. Government Tarabon is ruled jointly by the Panarch and King, who are always of the opposite sex. The Kingship is hereditary, and the Panarch is elected by the Assembly of Lords. The Panarch wears the Crown of the Tree made of gold trefoil leaves and a stole embroidered with trees. The Panarch is equal to the king in authority, and is responsible for collecting taxes, customs and duties, while he determines how the money is spent. The Panarch has authority over the Civil Watch and the Panarch's Legion, while he controls the rest of the army. She is in charge of all courts with the exception of the High Court of the King. The Assembly of Lords is comprised of actual lords, though the Assembly's only real power is to vote for the Panarch. After the Seanchan conquered Tarabon, the King and Panarch refused to submit and a new King and Panarch were installed. The former king, Andric, was killed and the Panarch, Amathera Aelfdene Casmir Lounault was subsequently made da'covale. Trade Being comprised largely of port cities, excise and custom are charged in Tarabon. Customs men are marked by a brass key on a chain around their necks. , possibly depicting a masked woman in Tarabon]] Tarabon has very few sea ships, so it relies mainly upon exports. One of Tarabon's most important products is olive oil. Another main export is fringed rugs, each of which can easily bring in a full purse of silver. It also was known to export fireworks, dyes, and other luxury items, though it fell on hard times when forced into conflict with the Dragonsworn. The White Tower of Tar Valon uses Tarabon porcelain for their kitchen vessels. People Appearance Golden hair and brown eyes are not an unusual combination for a Taraboner. Taraboners also have a unique linguistic characteristic; they often frame statements as questions, ending them in the word "yes." For example, "It would go well for you if you cooperated, yes?" This is, however, equally often used expletively, signalizing determination. For example, "This is the way we will proceed, yes." Fashion Women often wear thin, clinging gowns that are almost as revealing as the Domani. Men wear baggy white trousers and coats embroidered with scroll-work on the shoulders. Loose fitting shirts are worn under the coats. Both men and women wear a transparent veil, men occasionally masking their face completely. In some locations, face masks are matter of course for the anonymity it lends to both men and women. All classes wear a similar style and can be told apart by the quality of material. thumb|left|A veiled Taraboner man It is the style of the women to wear their hair in many thin braids, often with beads. Men often sport a thick mustache and wear a dark cylindrical cap on their thick dark hair. Culture Guild of Illuminators The Illuminators were founded in Tanchico and are a guild to hold and protect the secret of illuminations (fireworks), and will do so at even the cost of murder. They usually provided entertainment for lords and kings, but also sell to the general public. Though the houses of the Guild of Illuminators have been destroyed, it is speculated they are looking to start a new house in Amadicia. Towns/cities *Tanchico (capital) *Alcruna *Elmora *Maracru *Nassad *Serana Parallels The form of government in Tarabon is similar to that of Sparta or Carthage; it is called a in which two individuals are the heads of state (King and Panarch). es:Tarabon Category:Nations Tarabon